gothamcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Selina Kyle (Character)
Selina Kyle, sometimes known as Cat, is a character on Fox's Gotham. She first appears in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Camren Bicondova. History Wayne Family Murder Selina Kyle runs and jumps from city rooftops in a display of agility. She soon hops down into a street market and goes on a theft spree. Escaping a man who finds out that she has just pick-pocketed him, Selina seeks refuge in an alleyway. It’s there that she sees the Wayne family coming around the corner, laughing and conversing about the recent night’s entertainment. Soon, a masked mugger with a gun approaches the Waynes. As the mugger demands and receives Thomas Wayne’s wallet and Martha Wayne’s pearl necklace, he shoots them both in cold blood. Briefly pointing the gun at Bruce Wayne, the mugger eventually nonchalantly walks away, while slightly shoving Bruce with his shoulder. As Bruce tries to detect any life from his parents, Selina, perched on a fire escape, watches the scene in shock. With his parents’ blood on his hands, Bruce lets out a hair-raising scream. Later, she is observing the Waynes' funeral from above a mausoleum, taking off her hood in respect. She is then on the wall outside the Wayne mansion. Selina is under a railroad underpass, playing with a necklace. She, along with a group of homeless kids are approached by Patti and her partner, Doug. Patti introduces herself as a member of a Homeless Outreach Program organisation headed by Mayor Aubrey James. Doug starts giving out food to the homeless children; however, Selina is cautious and refuses to take any. Upon seeing Patti drugging the teenagers, Selina discretely escapes, leaving the teenagers behind. The next morning, Selina observes Detective James Gordon from behind a fence, perched on a rooftop ledge. After the case had been supposedly "cracked", Selina along with other homeless children, are escorted from their shelters, into GCPD vehicles. Selina is in a line leading to a bus that will take her upstate to a Juvenile Detention Center. While talking to a female chaperon, she states that "there had been a mistake" and that she is incorrectly being sent to juvie. She demands to talk to James Gordon, but the chaperon tells her "you'll be allowed a phone call once up-state". The chaperon, who asks for her name, dismisses her onto the bus, listing her as 'Jane Doe'. Upon seeing Patti enter the bus, Selina bolts for the rear exit; she is held at gunpoint and is forced to sit back down. After the bus had arrived to an undisclosed location, and the children were mustered into cargo containers, Selina hides inside the bus, narrowly avoiding Patti who was searching the bus for a missing child. She attacks one of the men working with Patti, scratching his eyes out to the point where the sockets appeared empty. After searching the entire premises, Patti finally manages to catch Selina. Patti holds Selina at gun-point; Patti is then tackled by James Gordon. Selina is in the GCPD Headquarters, where she is arguing with an officer about being sent upstate. The officer tells her that aside from having outstanding warrants, she is 13 years old with no legal guardian. Selina tells him that she has a mom somewhere even though the officer reads that her mom is deceased. She manages to get the officer to call Detective Gordon over and proposes a trade; she gives Gordon something he "really wants" and he gets her out of juvie. She tells him, "I saw who really killed the Waynes, saw him clear as day." Appearances References